Five Times Pam Calls Him James
by Tizzylish
Summary: Five times in their lives when Pam has called Jim, James


The Office does not belong to me, if it did I wouldn't be here...this was also posted at MTT but I decided to post over here too.

_Five Times Pam's Called Him James_

by tizzy

Pants on fire….

During her third week at Dunder-Mifflen Michael told Pam to update the emergency contact sheets. "It will help you get to know everyone's names, Pamela!" Less than twenty people worked at Dunder-Mifflen Scranton but Pam went back to Toby's desk and got the files, because, well, it was something to do. She went around to everyone, Phyllis' was her sister, Toby's his wife, pretty much everyone you'd expect. When she got to Jim's name on the list she was surprised.

"Oh my God Jim!" She said sitting on the edge of his desk, distracting him from a game of solitaire. He jumped slightly.

"What?"

"Jim, I thought we were friends," she tried her best to sound put out.

"We are friends, do I need to make you a friendship bracelet, my braiding skills are rusty, but what the hey."

"No, but you do need to not lie to me about your NAME!" Pam held the paper in front him that read in clear times new roman font, 'James Halpert'.

"Oh," he let out a chuckle. "Yes, my first name is James, by the way isn't your first name Pamela?"

"Well, yes, _James_. But that is very different, Pam sounds like a nick name, Jim is definitely its own name. I think your hiding something from me." She was smiling so hard her face almost hurt, she had that feeling a lot with Jim, James.

"Sorry, then. I'll try to be clearer next time I introduce myself to someone. But just so you know the only person who calls me James is my mother," he tapped the paper, "Whose name is Larissa and I would like to have called should I be in an unfortunate paper cut accident."

"Alright then James," She giggled through his proper name. She then took down the information.

Later that day when he was walking out he tapped her desk, "Have a good night Pamela."

He was out the door before he heard her soft, "Good night James."

White men can jump….

She was trying not to concentrate too hard on the fact that she was in Jim's bedroom, sitting on his bed. But then she hit the sports section of his yearbook.

"Wow, Halpert, quite the basketball star huh?" She looked up at him, the slight blush of his cheeks was telling her she should definitely call attention to the many black and white pictures of seventeen year old Jim on the court.

"I didn't suck." He looked at her; she looked back down reading the caption next to one picture.

"Senior James Halpert shoots winning basket taking Abington to the championships. I'm impressed." She flipped the page, "Oh my, wow look at these stats," her voice becoming serious as she saw how good he was. Sure she had seen it that day in the warehouse but wow he has been really good.

"Yeah, I blew out my knee sophomore year of college, but yeah…" His voice and his face taking on a wistful quality, Pam tried to turn his mood around.

"Well, James just think had you been recruited by the NBA you never would have met me, and I am so much cooler than the NBA."

"Very true, Pamela," he said continuing the joke. "But then I never would have met Michael or Dwight either." He smiled at her.

"Hey, Jimmy!" Marks voice called from the doorway. He looked over from Pam to Jim, "sorry, but dude, that guy Dwight is trying to put holes in the walls to see if the building is structurally sound, I need you downstairs."

"Yeah man, be right down." Jim looked over to Pam, "I guess we better…"

"Lead the way James."

Tea for two and two for tea…

Pam was painfully aware of how different Jim was now that he was back. Tuna fish instead of ham and cheese, water instead of grape soda, looking at his back instead of his face, taking responsibility in his work instead of it being filler in between pranks, and worst of all Karen instead of her.

He wasn't her best friend anymore, sure they joked around but the closeness was gone.

At ten-thirty she decided she could really go for a cup of tea, so she put the phones to voicemail and went into the kitchen. She was distracting herself filling up the tea-pot with water that she didn't hear him come in.

"I thought tea time was in the afternoon?" Jim joked.

"Eh, I've finished three games of free cell, and my legs were cramping up, so I thought, why not?" She smiled softly.

"Good plan, can I have a cup?" He asked.

"Um, sure" she grabbed an extra bag from the box. It was moments like this that defined they're new dynamic, a slight awkwardness permeating the room.

"Wow, Pam, Berry Blend? What happened to chamomile?" he seemed generally surprised she had switched teas.

"Oh you know, seeing as I'm fancy new Beesly, I figured I should try a new flavor, and I do love mixed berry yogurt. Besides you know what its like to change." She tried to keep the accusatory tone out of her voice but she didn't think she was succeeding.

"Yeah trying new things is good for you, keeps you from getting into a rut" He looked down at her hands, his eyes lingered on her naked ring finger.

"Yeah," she sighed a little which made Jim reflexively ask her what was up. "It's just that you've changed so much, its not a bad thing, you're just like a grown-up now. You even look older. I feel like I should call you James now because it feels more adult." She took a sip of her burning hot tea so she could shut herself up.

He looked her right in the eyes and said, "I'm still Jim, I just eat a different sandwich now." He half-smiled at her but the tension wasn't leaving in fact it had multiplied.

"No, you're different James." Pam picked up her tea and went to her desk.

After lunch that day he stood up and picked through her jelly bean jar, avoiding the black ones as always. She smiled when he turned to her and outlined his plan for a prank on Dwight and Andy.

As he was putting on his coat and waiting for Karen to finish up her work, he turned to her.

"Bye, Pamela."

"Bye, Jim" she said as she watched him and Karen walk out the door together.

For the rest of ever

The only worry that Pam could think of was that she was going to trip. Her dress was very long and she wasn't quite used to balancing on the stilts that were passing for her shoes. She remembered the conversation with her mother when she told her they might be too high.

"_Pam, can you stand on those?"_

"_Mom, you've seen him he's tall, and there will be pictures and I don't want to have to stand on a box." _

But that was it, after everything they had been through, the starting and stalling, the silences and tears, the laughter and the love, they had finally reached this place.

Pam watched her sister walk ahead of her, while she put her hand through her father's arm.

"You're not gonna trip sweetheart." He whispered into her ear reassuringly. A smile broke over her face.

"Thanks Dad, but if I go down I'm taking you…" The music starting interrupted her, so she put one careful foot in front of the other and began the long journey down the aisle.

She met his eyes and he had her favorite look on his face, the way he looked when ever she thought she had done something simple but he thought was amazing. Like when she made origami doves, beat him at poker, or just said yes. She grinned from ear to ear and watched his matching grin grow, as she reached the end of her walk.

Her Dad took her hand and placed it in his, kissing her on the cheek, "He's a good man, Pam. I'm so proud of you" he whispered.

She would hate to admit it later but she really didn't pay attention to most of ceremony, she couldn't give a damn about the readings or the prayers she just wanted to get to the part where they pledged their lives to one another. Finally the minister got to the part she had been waiting for,

"Now, Pam repeat after me…" She smiled at the minister and grinned at her almost husband, sucking in a breath.

"I, Pamela Beesly, take the James Halpert to be my lawfully wedded husband."

In every generation…

It was almost six o'clock and to be fair Jim had told her was going to be a half hour or so late, but it had been a very long day. And the note from Jamie's teacher was not helping her headache any.

The door clicked open and he was humming some Dave Mathews Band song when he made his way into the kitchen. Putting his ancient messenger bag down on a chair and leaning down to place a kiss on her head. Leaning over her to see what the Halpert clan would be dinning on for dinner that night.

"How was you're day dear?" He opened the cabinet taking down plates, glasses, reaching into the silverware drawer and beginning to set the table.

"Well, you will never guess what your son did today at school." Pam turned around crossing her arms in front of her. Jim knew from past experiences it was never a good thing when Jamie was only his son. He stopped and looked at her. "Apparently he thought it was hysterical to steal all the erasers in the room and replace them with bubble gum." Jim tried to hold back his chuckle, his son was only seven but he definitely took after himself more than his wife. It wasn't a great prank, but Jamie was only seven.

"Well, um, I'll talk to him." Seeing her look only lose a few points of severity, "at dinner so that way our daughter will know that what our son did was wrong." Her face softened.

"Good, now will you please call our kids, dinner's ready." She leaned over and kissed him.

During dinner, Jim made it a point to discourage both his seven year old and his five year old from pulling any pranks. They seemed to take the message in stride and the fact that Jamie had to write three paragraphs on proper behavior in the classroom. Then their evening commenced as usual; homework, baths, bedtimes, then peace.

Lying in bed that night, Jim looked over at Pam to see that she was stifling a giggle. Propping himself up on his elbow he looked down at her.

"What's so funny?" he grinned down at her.

"Well, that boy is so your son, James Halpert. I mean it lacks the subtlety you perfected with years of practice but still a solid start in the Halpert prank tradition." She beamed up at him.

"Well," he said moving on top of her, "he just hasn't found his partner in crime yet." He looked down at her; she met his lips in a kiss.

"Well he has a couple more years; besides how is he going to impress her if he can't properly put office supplies in Jello?" She giggled. As he trailed soft kisses down her throat.

"Mmm," He rumbled against her skin. "That's how I got you? Jello?" He felt her hands creeping up under his shirt. So he started to pull her shirt over head.

"Yup, that and what you're doing right now." She smiled and there was no talking for the rest of the night.


End file.
